Ai Koiso
Ai Koiso's Theme 'First Name' Ai 'Last Name' Koiso 'IMVU Name' Npc-Keizumai 'Nicknames' None 'Age' Appears to be 17 years old 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'6 'Weight' Unknown 'Blood type' Pure Blood Vampire Queen 'Behaviour/Personality' *Devious *Alluring *Smart *goofy (will go into detail later haha too lazy right now) Apperance Ai is a beautiful girl with an unparalleled figure, she is also described as having a curvous and slender body with fairly tan skin and a 560209-erica2.jpg Campione!_02_Erica_Blandelli_3.jpg Commie_Campione_-_02_00E73AB4mkv_snapshot_0140_20120720_231558-450x253.jpg FnJy1Mo.png tumblr_m79o6noTrF1rwtf0bo1_500.gif key-art.jpg|Child Ai animetakeyuurisan-subsdance_in_the_vampire_bund_trailer-avi_000067801.jpg|kid Akira(Left) and Ai(Right) tumblr_m6d5u5uJdl1qb2748o1_500.gif|Dem Fangs Tho Campione!_01_Erica_Blandelli_5.jpg|Hey Im Not Drunk -FFF- Campione! - 05 erica bed.png|"Morning" generous Bosom and rump. Ai has two Forms in which she takes, The Teenage form is the one She's usually in. In this form She has Sky Blue eyes that changes a crimson red when angry, Large fangs, and blond hair. which reaches down to her lower back, Though her hair is usually tied up in somewhat black tailed, identical ribbons used as the bands/hair ties to hold them up. At certain times, she wears her long hair down like when she was sleeping in Akira's room, in the train station, or when she is not dressed in gothic lolita (except in her long-sleeved night gown). She typically wears a casul like dress of sort's when out somewhere formal but when hanging out she usually just goes with a crop top some jeans and tennis shoes Ai true form is that of an adult woman , facially she changes very little but she looks much more mature probably around late twenties in appearance, her body become's that of a mature and voluptuous woman who is usually seen 194543-4ewr.jpg mina-dance-in-the-vampire-bund-shinobu-akira-dvb-koyumi-seraphim-seras-vs-twiligh-42849.jpg 93b7cf7406adfd3b8005befd6dee3a25.jpg 95aaf8df3773ef52a76979bf56535031.jpg 02852b56d779b345f753309b15259bcb.jpg aad6043040dd94a3cf442c701ce16ff2.jpg debc4b9d23c47075e983ef6b28eda1b7.jpg 19ac07655da2fc7dbc2bf86c1f382835.jpg nude, with an ebony substance covering half of her body and black wings as well, Her eyes also turn a crimson color and stay that way. Ai rarely changes into this form for her own various reasons and really only changes into this form when fighting or in a dangerous sitatution, though on the rare ocansin's that she does just change into this form she's usually wearing something rather elegant Allignment A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Clan & Rank' None High school grade Junior 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' 'Occupation' Student at Kasahiana Ravens 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '( Ex:Unknown) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex:Dou) '''Chi Base (Optional) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Chikara No Hadou The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Vampire Physiology Like vampires of legend they sustain themselves by drinking human blood, though modern science has allowed them to produce a substitute, known as stigma though Ai when feeding on actual Blood increases her to full strenght while the stigma only powers her to around 50-60 percent. They are also highly vulnerable to sunlight which kills them if they are not protected by Light Blocking Gel a subtain that was created to prevent them being harmed by the sun the gel typically last about 8 hours so Ai cariies around extra at all times if she's going out during the day, if they are not covered by the Light Blocking Gel and exposed to Sunlight they will not suddenly combust or catch flames and turn to Ash as rumored but when expose to sunlight their bodies will begin to weaken at a alarming rate and eventually they will die and slowly their bodies turn to ash. vampires are physically imposing beings with various mental abilities, excellent strength, speed, endurance and agility, excellent senses, extended living-span nearing ageless and high-level resistance to damage physically they are almost unmatched by any other supernatural being and their ability to perform what humans would call magic makes them one of the the strongest if not thee strongest supernatural being though they have been known to be rivaled by Werewolves Though ultimately they still seem to be the stronger of the two. When a vampire dies their body turns to ash. Vampires possess the ability to transform from their human form to their "true form" which is said to be a reflection of their soul. The results of a vampire's transformation varies, however most seem to acquire a pair of bat-like wings. Vampires age at a hyper decelerated rate, maintaining the appearance of any age for a period of centuries. Ai possess the ability to heal from virtually any wound but by no means is she un-killable but it is hard to keep her dead but of course there are ways such as straving her of substain or sticking her out into sunlight, She has no weaknesses of a typical vampire one would think of like a steak in the heart would just hurt her but she wouldn’t burn up and die(or any crazy thing like not showing up in a mirror etc..). Ai is a pure Blood Vampire which is a vampire who's blood remain undulited by human blood not only that but she is the Strongest of the Pure Blood Vampires and Is The Ruler or Queen of All Vampires, Because of this she is able to do various things for one she is able to command lower vampires to Die and they will die immeadatily though all Pure blood Vampires can do this she is able to do it to All Vampire's pure blood or not. Ai has lived for a long time and real has forgotten most of the things she can do though not all. 'Weapon of Choice' What ever she finds if nothing then she uses her hands Allies/Enemies Unknown 'Background' The Story Of A lonely Vampire Play while you read. Ai has lived for a long time in fact she had lived for so long that she was longing for death a death that would never come, Ai is no longer aware of how old she really is she's forgotten it, its been so long. Ai see's her imortality as curse destined to watch your loved ones die while she continued to live on and on and on and...all alone. Ai for many many years has wandered aimlessly, purposeless. She never got close to anyone on purpose trying to avoid letting anyone inside though somepeople away found a way to wiggle inside her heart and when they died she'd cry and cry in an almost endless sorrow though eventually she ran out of tears and when ever she thinks of a loved one she wants to cry for them but can't as she's run all out of tears. Ai has tried many times to kill herself but never could her body just healed itself she even tried beheading only to have that fail as her head and all the blood that spilled out came right but into her body and her head reconnected itself, and when she came back to life and opened her eyes she saw a young boy crying over her, her cheeks wet with his tears, she was surprised but didn't say anything nor did her face show any emotion but deep in her eyes were saddness, when the young boy saw her open her eyes he'd smile tears still streaming from his face and he'd strech out his tiny arms and wrapped them around her body and pulled her tightly into his small frame, Ai just sat there without saying a word for a while but before she knew what was happening she found tears running from eyes eyes and she'd suddenly start to whimper to her surprise as she quickly tried to wipe the tears from her eyes to no avail as she'd bury her head into his shoulder and cry out. When she was done the boy would move Ai from him and smile Ai would then ask him why he was crying and the boy would wipe his eyes still sobbing a bit a tell her that he saw her on the ground and cried out for help but no one ever came so when she woke up he was happy, and just like that yet another had wiggled into her heart and a young child at that, Ai would then wipe her eyes once again and brush the dust away from the small white dress she had on when she looked up the young boy would be holding his hand out towards her smiling and she smile gently placing her hand onto his as he helped pull her up to her feet, She had taken on a form of a little girl at this time. The young boy would then grip onto her hand before she could remove it and start running dragging the little vampire laughing and giggling. The two of them would have played together all throughout the Day and late into the night, The young boy would then look up at the dark stary night sky and turn to the little vampire and tell her that he had to leave and upon hearing those words the little girls would lower themselves and she'd force a smile to him though the young boy noticed the saddness and pain behind her smile even when they laughed and played it was always there, The boy then proceeded to ask why she was so sad and she look up at him and tell the young boy that she had lived for a long time and that she was very lonely, and turned her face from the young boy, Ai would then feel a soft tiny hand on her cheek and turned back towards the young boy and when she did the young boy had placed his lips onto her kissing the little vampire deeply Ai would have simply stared at thee young boy in shock, it had been so long since someone had done that to her, the young boy would then place his hand inside Ai and wrap his pinky finger around hers "I'll Stay with you forever" the lips of the little vampire would then curve upwards slightly "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep" she'd reply to him but the young boy insisted that he would keep his promise no matter what, Ai lips would then curve upwards deviously "well then i'll hold you to that promise" she'd say and lean over towards the boy and bite down onto his neck the boys blood flowing out slightly the boy would then push her off him and when he looked at her, her eyes were glowing and his blood tricked down from the sides of her mouth while her skin light up from the moon's light, the sensation theboy was filled with was fear and he wanted to run away but another sensation over powered the other he was infatuated by her, After long the little vampire walked over to the boy and lifted him off the ground pulling him close to herembacing the boy while whispering into his ear and just lke that the girl was gone from sight, after that day the boy returned to the place he found the girl, though she was never there the boy searched and searched for her endlessly everyday but never found her and soon he moved away from the tiny place causing him to end his search though unknown to him the vampire was always there watching him from a distance but never getting to close... Present Day Until now, Ai has taken the form of a teenage girl followed the young boy and now attends a school called Kasaihana Ravens 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 17 Episode 42: Just A Dream 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~